Our Belt
by Mustang'sMistress
Summary: Takes place after the last episode of the anime series. Will Akito and Sana finally get together, or will life get in their way? As Akito pursues his black belt, Sana is placed in a deadly situation. R
1. Our Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha.

Summary: Takes place after the last episode of the anime series. Will Akito and Sana finally get together? Or will life get in their way? R&R

Chapter 1: Our Promise

"Kurata," Akito called her name gently as he stared out over the campus of their middle school. "I'm going for my black belt in a couple of days."

"Oh really!" Sana answered slowly as the wind toyed with her hair. "That's great! I know you'll pass the test with flying colors. There's no way you'll fail- you practice so hard and you've gotten really good at it! I know that this test will be easy as a pie for you!"

After her ramble, she waited for him to say something. She could tell that he wanted to say something more and she waited patiently. After the years of knowing him, she knew that saying anything always was a little harder for him than it was for other people. So she waited quietly for him to continue.

After a few moments of silence, Akito turned around to face Sane, his eyes deeply looking into hers. "Well…you know, if I do pass…I got something I want to tell you." He turned around at the last moment in a rash attempt to hide the blush that filled his checks.

Even as he turned around, Sana's eyes never left his figure for an instant. She had something that she wanted to tell him to, but she would never admit it. But the prospect of an ultimatum appealed to her.

"Me too," Sana quietly whispered at his back.

"Hm?" He answered quietly without turning around.

"After your belt," She continued. "I've got something I need to tell you too, Hayama. So be sure to get that belt."

Akito turned around sharply hoping to catch a glimpse of anything in her eyes, but her eyes remained as big and bright as ever. He couldn't really tell what she wanted to tell him. But, man, did he want to know. He was determined to get this belt before, but now something else stirred inside of him. He _needed_ this belt.

"To our belt then, right?" Sana said smiling up at him as bright as ever.

"To our belt," Akito repeated savoring the sound the words '_our belt'_ sounded to him.

It was at this moment that Sana's watch decided to go off "YOU'RE LATE, SANA! YOU'RE LATE, SANA!" Rei's voice shouted at her to hurry up.

"OH NO! I've got a shoot to go to right now!! How could I forget! See ya later Hayama!" She shouted as she hurried out the door. And before he knew it, she was gone. Off to another shoot. He couldn't dwell on this too much though, he had a belt to train for.


	2. Our Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha.

I know chapter 1 was a little slow, but I promise to make up for it by making the upcoming chapters longer! Please remember to review at the end.

Chapter 2: Our Tomorrow

Sana ran down the stairs to meet her ex-boyfriend Rei sitting in the car waiting for her to come out. He seemed a little agitated because she was running late, but nonetheless he was smiling at her. Sana sat in the car and listened to Rei list off all the commercials and dramas that he had lined up for her as the proceeded to the set of Child's Toy.

Sana loved to act, but sometimes she really needed a vacation. With all the work Rei had scheduled for her, she knew that she would be very tired over the next couple of weeks. As they entered the studio and approached Sana's dressing room, Rei was still rambling off commercials, appearances, and various other activities that Sana would be performing in. In the hallway, Sana and Rei passed by three girls who, Sana thought, had given her the dirtiest look. Brushing off their unfriendly glares as a simple bad attitude, Sana entered her dressing room only to discover a small box on her dressing table.

"Hmm- I wonder who sent that," Rei said absentmindedly.

"I bet it's from one of my fans!" Sana said excitedly, as she went over to examine the small pink box that was left on her table.

"Well, whatever it is, you need to get dressed and prepared for today's taping. I'll meet you on the set." Rei gently closed the door after him and left Sana to get dressed.

Even though Sana knew she probably should have waited until after the show, she decided it wouldn't hurt to just peek inside the box before the taping. On top of the box was a small bow and written in pink ink there was a card that read _Sana._ She carefully opened the card and read the contents:

_To: Sana_

_From: The World's Best Fans_

'_Ha! I knew it was from my fans,'_ Sana thought to herself, amusing herself in the thought of her being right. She slowly pulled the deep pink ribbon from the box and then she ripped the wrapping paper off completely which revealed a plain white box. She slowly lifted the lid, excited to see what her fans had left her.

With the lid removed Sana could see what her fans had left her. Inside the box was a small doll of herself torn and shredded. Inside the box, underneath the tormented doll was another letter. This one revealed a threatening tone to her "fans":

_You cold-hearted, bitch! For what you did to our prince emotional, we will do to you physically. Watch your back. Until then…-NFC_

'_What is this?! Clearly someone has it out for me. I bet it's just some groundless threat, really no need for me to worry about it. Still..Who are these NFC guys. I don't get it..' _Sana was lost in thought for some time, until she heard Rei pounding and screaming for her to get on the set.

"Oh my god! I'm 10 minutes late and I'm not even dressed yet!!" Sana screamed a little too loud, so that Rei heard her.

"You're not even dressed?!? I left 15 minutes ago! What were you doing in there?!" Rei yelled back at her through the door.

Sana appeared at the door, dressed and prepared to tap today's segment of child's toy.

"I just lost track of time Rei, that's all." Sana replied as she hurried to the studio, thinking only of her strange doll that was now hidden in her backpack. '_C'mon Sana, you can't dwell onthis. It was probably nothing- time to get to work!' _Sana thought to herself as she arrived on the set.

"YEEAAH! Let's get to work!!" Sana shouted as she hurried to her place on the set.

Even though it was well after school hours, Akito was still up on the school's roof. He was practicing some karate moves for his upcoming belt test. He _needed_ to nail this test. There was no question about. There was so much ridding on this belt, not only for his karate career, but also for his personal life as well. _'And apparently this belt means something for her too,'_ Akito thought to himself as he delivered another punch. _'Sana..I wonder what you want to tell me..Does it have to do what I need to tell you..'_

Akito shook his head to rid his mind of her- she was distracting and he didn't want to get his hopes to high, again. He continued to practice on top of the roof until it was after dusk. Sweating a little, he decided it was time to go home. He gathered his jacket and began to walk down the stairs of the school. Tomorrow would be the last day to practice before his test. He had a lot to prepare for.

"Aaah! I'm so hungry! I can't wait to go home and eat! I wonder what Shimura prepare for tonight." Sana said more to herself than to Rei. '_I wonder what he's doing right now..' _

"The energy you had on set today was magnificent, Sana. If you continue to have this much enthusiasm in all the upcoming appearances I scheduled for you, everyone in Japan will be begging to have you as their spokesperson." Rei told Sana, who appeared to be not listening. "Did you hear me, Sana? You need to give these jobs your best effort, right?"

"Oh c'mon, Rei. You know I always do my best. No worries, 'kay?" Sana told him, while her eyes remained fixated on the city lights outside. Tomorrow was another day, and she knew that she would have a lot of hard work ahead of her.

* * *

That's the end for Chapter 2! Please remember to review for this chapter! See you in chapter 3!!

-Mistress


End file.
